


Kit-Tim

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Frotting, M/M, cat boy Tim, eridium induced weirdness, inappropriate use of cat tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Jack’s not here, Tim, and he’s not going to be here for awhile.' Rhys hummed, moving his hips against Tim’s crotch and causing the man to whimper, his fingers winding together nervously as Rhys tried to get him worked up. He wasn’t sure how his changed body was going to respond to the stimulus, but it was feeling so good, and Rhys was still touching his ears, and he really didn’t want the other man to stop. Even if this was weird."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Cat Boy Tim sexy shenanigans featuring Rhys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kit-Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Done for requests on Tumblr about cat boy Tim smut. c: kind of short but enjoy.

“I’m not so sure about this, I just….ahh…” Tim whimpered as his ears were played with, Rhys’ lithe fingers running through the velvety hairs carpeting the cute, fluffy cat ears that had sprouted from the man’s scalp. They flicked against Rhys’ touching, lightly batting his fingers as Tim shook his head. 

“Eridium is  _reeeaally_ weird, isn’t it?” Tim nodded, sticking his lip out in a sad pout as Rhys continued scratching his ears. His little fangs poked out, digging into his skin as Rhys held both ears in his hand, running his thumbs along the soft, silky edge. 

“You like this?” Rhys peered down at the man. Tim had been sitting down on the couch when Rhys had first discovered him, spine stiff and clawed fists curled in his lap—however, now Tim was lying down, fingers fiddling uselessly against his chest as Rhys sat on his hips and played with his ears. Embarrassment flushed the man’s cheeks as he squirmed, Rhys’ touches to the new features having an unexpected effect, in the form of the tent in his pants that was pressing against Rhys’ inner thigh. 

“Y-Yes, but…Jack…he’s going to see.” Tim whimpered, shifting uncomfortably down on the bed. Their… _arrangement_  had already been negotiated, but Tim wasn’t really looking forward to the slew of insults and laughter that would be volleyed at him once Jack saw how his body had changed. Tim prayed that the changes were temporary, and that they’d be gone before Jack got back. 

“Jack’s not here, Tim, and he’s not going to be here for awhile.” Rhys hummed, moving his hips against Tim’s crotch and causing the man to whimper, his fingers winding together nervously as Rhys tried to get him worked up. He wasn’t sure how his changed body was going to respond to the stimulus, but it was feeling so good, and Rhys was still touching his ears, and he _really_  didn’t want the other man to stop. Even if this was weird. 

His hands finally reached up to grab at Rhys’ hips, pulling the other man flush against him. He gasped and whispered out  _sorry_  when his claws inadvertently poked through the fabric of Rhys’ pants, but the man barely noticed, instead leaning down to kiss Tim. Tim moaned as he felt Rhys’ mouth move against his own, the man’s tongue delving past Tim’s fangs to kiss him. Tim was just beginning to relax into the kiss when suddenly Rhys pulled back, staring down at the man below him with confusion. Tim raised an eyebrow, his tongue hanging a little bit past his lips. He was even more perplexed when Rhys lightly pinched the end of his tongue, pulling it further out of his mouth. 

“Rhyth? Whath’s wrong?” Tim lisped, flicking his tongue against Rhys’ metal fingers. He worried he’d done something wrong, but the other man’s confusion quickly faded to amusement. 

“Oh my god, Tim, your  _tongue_ ….” Rhys chuckled, pressing his other hand against his mouth to hide his snickers. “It’s all… _.rough_ …it’s a cat’s tongue, oh my God…”

Tim flushed, hiding his face against his shoulder as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and shied away. Stupid body. Stupid eridium. Tim was just about ready to roll away from Rhys and go and hide somewhere nice and dark and comfortable, when the cybernetic man leaned down and kissed Tim again, his soft tongue tangling with Tim’s scratchy one, letting out a moan when they separated, saliva dripping between their mouths. 

“Can you bite me? Please? Use your tongue on me. Please, Tim,  _please_.” Rhys begged, voice low and scratchy as he arched his neck, presenting it to the man below him. Tim fussed, working his tongue in his mouth, suddenly hyper-aware of the scratchy surface. Rhys looked so wanting, though, and his skin was so perfect and pale, the marks from Jack already fading—so he leaned up, pressing his lips against Rhys’ neck. His pinpoint fangs slowly sunk into the man’s flesh, his rough tongue laving over the trembling skin, sanding a lovely red mark into his throat. 

Rhys’ moans buzzed underneath his tongue as Tim lapped at his pulse, dragging the soft barbs of his tongue against it as his fingers dug into Rhys’ hips, pulling him more insistently against his hips as he had before. Blood was coursing hot through Tim’s body, his claws hooked into Rhys’ pants and tearing slightly as they were caught. Their bulges rubbed together, both in too urgent of a need to stop and slip out of clothing. There was time—Jack was still gone, and the changes in Tim’s body showed no signs of disappearing. Tim continued clinging onto Rhys, sucking new marks over his neck, his exposed collar and chest as the man humped against him, release soaking his pants moments before Tim jerked up and came himself.  

The effects, in fact, did  _not_  wear off before Jack got home. But by the time the CEO swaggered into his penthouse, expecting to be greeted by his hot little PA and his body double, but instead had to search to find the two of them curled up together on the couch, lightly napping. Tim was nuzzling into Rhys’ hair as he slept,  _cat ears_  twitching as a rumbling purr vibrated in his chest. Jack just barely muffled his laugh into his palm, managing to stay quiet just long enough to snap a few pictures before either of the sleeping beauties before him woke up.


End file.
